Angelica Jones (Earth-8107)
; formerly | Relatives = Bartholomew Jones (father) | Universe = Earth-8107 | BaseOfOperations = New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Don Jurwich; Bob Richardson; Dennis Marks | First = | Last = | HistoryText = It is uncertain whether her mother died or walked out on the family, but Angelica was raised by her father. Although they never had much money, the kind hearted Mr. Jones proved an attentive father and therefore her home life was a relatively happy one. Angelica's "gifts" began to manifest at an early age and so it took her a little while to gain control over them. Inevitably, however, accidents did occur and after unwittingly melting both a snowman and a dolls house she was given the name "Miss Angelica Jinx" and taunted by the other children. One little rich girl, named Bonnie, persisted in harassing Angelica throughout her school days, but she never let it get the better of her. In fact on one occasion Bonnie's bullying lead to the discovery of Angelica's favorite gift, the power of flight. Not long after this happy revelation her new found ability was put to good use. While visiting her father at his job on a construction site, she disguise saved his life by flying him to safety when part of the high story building he was working on collapsed beneath him. From then on she realized that her powers could be used to really help people and save lives. During her senior year in high school, Firestar was born. Having been framed for stealing the school's golden trophy cup and wrongfully suspended, Angelica sewed together a costume and set out to prove her innocence by catching the guilty party Bonnie and her boyfriend. Her plan worked, the two culprits were expelled and Angelica's name was cleared. The uncertainty she felt over what she should do next soon dissolved when The X-Men tracked her down and asked her to join them. She accepted and was consequently trained. This is where she met fellow X-Man, and future Spider-Friend, Bobby Drake. The two eventually left the X-Men though remained in contact with them. (It is also mentioned in an episode that Angelica spent some time studying on the west coast, where she met Nathan Price/Cyberiad. Angelica first met Peter Parker at an inventor's convention that she was attending with Bobby. The conventions was attended by Tony Stark but was crashed by the Beetle. The trio managed to drive off the Beetle and when Spider-Man mentioned teaming up was turned down by Iceman who was jealous of the web head and the attention Angelica was giving him. After a fire at ESU Peter discovered that Angelica was in fact Firestar,and surmised that Drake was Iceman. When Peter approached the duo again and proposed teaming up they were both more accepting, specifically after Peter revealed that he was Spider-Man. It was Angelica who invented the name "The Spider-Friends." Angelica is currently a student at ESU and boards at May Parker's house with Peter, Bobby and her dog Ms.Lion. Angelica has dated several people (Flash Thompson, Sunfire) but seems to care a great deal for Peter. The two never date because (in Peter's case) they don't want to risk ruining their friendship and the team if something went wrong. | Powers = Angelica has the ability to fly, project heat from her body as well as fire and heat rays. She has some pyrokinetic abilities (making various fire constructs). | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Angelica was extremely susceptible to cold. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Thermokinesis Category:1981 Character Debuts Category:Bronze-Age Characters Category:Plasma Generation Category:Long range Energy Projection